highschool dxd redxblue
by Artzilla406
Summary: thins are going well in blood gulch but now caboose and sarge are attending high school join them as they and the other blood gulch gang fight and casing craziness for everyone and other ones. church alive, the blood gulch pairings.
1. prologe

**Hi everyone this is Artzilla here again** **and this is a brand-new crossover now with feather Ado it's showtime.**

 **FYI i own nothing.**

It's another day here in blood Gulch and the reds and blues are always in doing the usual routine we now see in the blues Church and Tucker are on the lookout again and caboose is well running in the base randomly all them are wearing military base armour it to them are different coloured church is wearing light blue armour, Tucker is wearing green blue armour and caboose is wearing dark blue armor if you do them are doing the usual routines.

church: hey caboose, can i talk to you for a sec?

caboose: OK! (come's to church) what is it church?

church: have you ever get the felling something extremely crazy will happen later?

caboose: what do you mean?

church: just call it a every weird feeling caboose.

caboose: KO. Well i'll be going, come on freckles.

freckles: yes sir.

just when caboose started to leave a portal appeared beside him and start to suck caboose into the portal.

caboose: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

church: CABOOSE!

tucker: hey what is going on here an-HOLY SHIT!?

at the moment church try's to grab caboose the portal close leaving church and tucker alone.

tucker: ok what just happen and what happen to caboose?

church: i don't know but i will try to find out and bring caboose back.

 _meanwhile in the red base_

sarge: COME ON YOU LAZY DIRT BAGS WE GOT TO FIND A WAY TO KILL THE BLUES!

in the other side of blood gulch is four armored men in different colors sarge is red (obviously), grif is orange, Simenon is deep red and doughnut is pink(for him is light red)

Grif: OK. (lazily)

Siemens: yes sir.

doughnut: yes sir.

sarge: OK the first thing we had to do is-

as just as sarge is trying to say his plane the same portal appeared beside sarge.

sarge: WHAT IN THE NAME OF SAM MANILA!? WWWHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!

Siemens and doughnut: SARGE!

as they try to grab him the portal close at them.

Grif: what the hell just happen?!

Siemens: I-I-I don't know!

doughnut: what are we going to do guy's?!

Grif: I vote that we do nothing, who's with me?

Siemens: no we have to find him and we'll stop at nothing to find sarge.

Church: RRRRRREEEEEDDDDDSSSSS!

the red's turned and see church and tucker running tords them.

Church: what have you done to caboose?!

Grif: what we did nothing, except seen sarge suck in to a FUCKING PORTAL!

Church: what that happened to you too?

Siemens: let me guess caboose got suck into a portal the same thing happen to sarge?

Tucker: yes

All the red's and blue's: a fuck.

what happen to sarge and caboose what will happen to them find out next time in highschool dxd bluexred

 **done sorry everyone this is all i got for now but i will keep on going with this and other story's and i need a pear for caboose and sarge see you all later RRRRROOOOOWWWWWRRRRR**


	2. red and blue go to school

**Hey this is Artzilla and this is chapter 1 Of high school Dxd redxblue and how do I tell you things about to get crazy through here and Now let's get a move on.**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing.**

Caboose: WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Sarge: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Caboose and sarge are falling out of the sky and going to crash caboose didn't seem to mind but Sarge is terrified as they crashed they made a small crater separate from each other and there helmets are off for some reason, sarge has a pear of gray eyes with gray hear and caboose has ocean blue eyes with blond hear, the two super soldiers came out there craters and Sarge is starting to be very Angry at caboose for no reason.

Sarge: Goddammit blue, what did you drag us into this time!?

Caboose: I don't know what you mean Sarge.

Sarge: If you don't know because you drug does into the big shiny thingy.

Caboose: Uh, sarge I completely don't know what you're talking about? Are you talking about church?!

Sarge: Wait, so you're not the one responsible? Then who is?

?: I believe i can answer that.

They turn around and see a red headed man with a black suit and pants with a light brown vest and a green tie.

?: Good evening my name is sirzechs lucifer, nice to meet you two.

Sarge: Finally! A red that I can respect, and I got a hankering for a beating at a blue!

Sirzech: Ha ha well sarge, you are what they say; a solder with fight's for a red.

Caboose: Hello! My name is caboose, and I hope we can be friends! And this is fracals.

Sirzech: Ha ha ha, and you must be caboose, a man who is a kind person.

Sarge: So what are we here for? Me killing the blue here? Because I can do it regardless.

Sirzech: No sarge, you two are here because I need you to help my sister her name is rias gremory.

Sarge: Anything for a red! And I'll kill anybody that get's in my way!

Caboose: OK!

Sirzech: Excellent. But there is a catch; I half to make you a teenagers but you caboose, your fine.

Sarge: Like I said "Anything for a red".

Sirzech: Very well.

He make his hand's hang in front if him and a magic circle appeared on top of him witch came down at sarge and when it came down, sarge started to age down to a teenager but he keep his silver heir and his armor still fits.

Sarge: What in Sam manila?!

Caboose: Hey~, you look just like me, do's this mean's I now have a TWIN!

Sarge: No were not blue! Now can I be related to you?!

Sirzech: My apologies sarge but you and caboose half to blend in to this world, so you two will half to pretend to be brothers.

Sarge: What?!

Caboose: Yes! I have a twin!

Sirzech: You two will half to work together on order to fight your own battles.

Sarge: Alright caboose we are now in a temporary truce but if you do something suspicious i'll shot you in the face with my shotgun!

Caboose: I have no idea what that means, _gasp_ COOKIES!

Caboose is right, there is cookies on a plat and a lady in her twenties is holding the plat, she is wearing a blue and white frentch maid outfit and has a white maid hat, she has silver hear and she has silver eyes with the hear.

Sirzech: Gentlemen this is my wife grayfia.

Grayfia: Nice to meet you two.

Caboose: Yay! Cookies! (grab's one and start to nibble at the cookie) Thank's cookie lady.

Sirzech: You half to forgive caboose hon, he is a lover of cookies. Alright you two I'm sending you too my sister's high school so, good luck you two.

When he said that a magic circle appeared at the bottom of there feet and with a flash of Crimson light sarge and caboose disappeared

* * *

They appeared In a room that they never know.

Sarge: What the? Where are we now?

Caboose: I don't now, is it Narnia!

Sarge: No num nuts, I mean where are we now?!

when his unanswered question is said a small magic circle appeared and a paper flew out of the circle and landed to caboose's hand.

It said " dear sarge and caboose I'm sorry to miss informed you two, but I put you two in your own house to live in your mission is to find rias and be friends with her and her preege and if you ether ran into danger just do your thing, well good luck on your journey and in the near future your friends will come in this world to join you two sincerely yours sirzech"

Sarge: We'll we're screwed.

Caboose: Come on sarge let's go, weeee!

Sarge: Hey num nuts, what up!

* * *

Caboose is still running to the school with sarge tailing him they are now wearing the school uniforms but sarge is wearing a red shirt and caboose is wearing a blue shirt one they arrive at the school they look to see a young girl with silver hair with a cat heir clip with a girl's uniform and she is holding. . .

Caboose: COOKIES!

Sarge: Woh, stand down solder!

?: . . . Mine.

Sarge: Sorry about that, caboose just love's cookies.

Caboose: COOKIES!

Sarge: Settle down caboose!

Caboose: Oh, OK sorry nice lady.

When he said that the girl blush a bit on caboose's complement.

?: Think you . . . my name is koneko toujou nice to meet you two.

Caboose: My name is Michael J. Caboose, but you can call me caboose.

Sarge: And i'm sarge, just sarge.

Koneko: Hello caboose, sarge, nice to meet you two.

Caboose: YES! A new friend!

Sarge: Or a new companion!

Koneko: Are you two new student's?

Caboose&Sarge: Yes.

Koneko: Then, welcome to kuoh academy.

When she said that she want to follow her to the principal's office, as they walked they looked and saw that the girls are staring at them with curious eyes and blushes on there faces.

 _Who are those two?_

 _I don't know, but the one with a blonde hair is cute._

 _Aw_ _Look at him, he is adorable._

 _The one in the silver hair look's like he's not been tamed._

 _Oh~, just looking at them is making my heart melt~._

Caboose just smiling at them and sarge is just as clueless.

* * *

Teacher: OK class I want you to meet two new students

Caboose: Hello my name is Michael J caboose but you may call me caboose.

Sarge: And I'm Sarge his, brother.

As Sarge and Caboose are done introducing themselves the girls in the class starts screaming with joy.

 _Oh my god you two are in our class, AAAAAAAHHHHH!_

Caboose: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Why are we yelling?!

Sarge: You're the only one who's yelling caboose!

 _Oh sarge Tame me, hold me with your arms._

 _Oh I just want to hold you caboose and never let go._

Teacher: Now now class settle down caboose Sarge you may take your seats.

Caboose: OK!

Sarge: Ok.

As they take there seat's three certain boy's are staring daggers at the two super solders, why because of the girls are staring at the two with dream filed eyes.

?: Grrr Why are the girls are staring at the new students?

?: I don't know, but they are going to tell there secrets.

?: So we can have are very own harem.

(Time skip)

Sarge: Well, I got nothing else to do, I wish that grif was here, so I can throw him of a building or this school.

Caboose: Yeah~, I wish that church or tucker was here, then we can make more friends!

?: Hey you two!

Caboose and sarge turned there heads they see tree boy's, one has brown hear with a red shirt, one has glasses and the last one is balled and all three of them are wearing male uniforms.

Caboose: Hello.

Sarge: Who are you and state your business.

?: Well I am Issei Hyoudou and these are my best friends Matsuda and Motohama, we are on a mission to get are own harem!

Sarge: What's a harem?

As the three hear that they fall down anime style.

Issei: What! You two don't know what is a harem?!

Caboose: I have no idea what you mean?

Matsuda: A harem mean's that you can have as many girls you can get!

Caboose: I still have no idea what it means, is it also means cookies!

Motohama: Uh, no caboose.

?: Will you three leave them alone.

the boy's look to the source of the voice and saw a girl how is wearing a girls uniform, wears glasses and light brown heir with breads, her name is Aika Kirryu.

Issei: What do you want Aika.

Aika: I want you three to leave them alone will you.

Motohama: Sorry but we are explaining what is a harem to them.

Sarge: You heard the lady, get out of here before I throw you three out of the window!

The three: (scared) Yes sir!

As they said that they ran out of the door screaming with the girls laughing with the other boys.

Aika: _giggle_ thank's sarge if that's your name.

Sarge: he he, Well yes it is.

Aika: And you must be caboose.

Caboose: Yes, how did you know?!

Aika: You introduce your self earlier, remember?

Caboose: Oh yeah. Hello.

Aika: _giggle_ You are cute caboose and those three are the perverted trio just stay away from them. Well if you two need anything just ask, OK?

Caboose: OK!

Sarge: Yes mam.

Before she can leave all of the girls ran to the window with glee.

Sarge: What in Sam hill is going on here?

Aika: Oh, it's your first day here come on over here and see.

Sarge and caboose look out of the window and see a red hared girl and a black hared girl with a orange ribbon and they are wearing girl uniforms, they are walking to the school and they see the girls greeting them with glee and joy to see them.

Sarge: Hey a red!

Akia: What?

Sarge: I just like the color red.

Akia: Oh.

Caboose: Yay, new friends!

As caboose jump with glee someone push him out of the window.

Sarge&Akia: CABOOSE!

Caboose: Weeeeeeeeee!

As he said that he crash on the ground in front of the two girls.

Caboose: Hey~. The ground is hugging me.

At the window sarge was relived when he is alive, so he can kill him when they go back home and akia was relieve as well as they were going to said something they hear laughter and they turned to see the perverted trio laughing at caboose.

Issei: Ha ha ha ha, That was hilarious.

Motohama: Yeah, ha ha ha.

As they were laughing, they are lifted up by a very angry sarge and akia with a few girls.

Sarge: So, it was you three dirt bags.

Issei: Ya, so what if it was us.

Sarge: Well . . .

* * *

Back to the ground, Caboose is still on the ground in front if the two girls, the red head keeled down to help caboose out.

?: Are you OK?

Caboose: Yes I am, thank you for catching me ground.

The red head is confused until caboose stands up and look at the two.

Caboose: Hello.

?: Hello to you too, my name is Rias Gremory and this is Akieno Himejima.

Akeno: nice to meet you.

Caboose: I am Michael J caboose, but you can call me caboose.

Rias: Nice to meet you caboose.

Caboose: nice to meet you two nice lady's.

Rias and Akeno both blush a little by Caboose's complement. They giggled happily at caboose for his kind childishness and smiled at him too.

Rias: Your new here are you.

Sarge: Why, yes we are.

Rias: (turned her head and see's sarge) And who are you.

Sarge: Well i'm sarge and i'm the brother of caboose.

Rias: Really? You two don't look like brothers.

Sarge: That because we're adopted brothers.

Rias: Oh now i see, well i will see you two later.

Caboose: Bye nice lady's.

As the day go bye, caboose and sarge are now being followed by the trio and they keep on trying in making them joining there group, but they are protected by the kendo club, they are now in the hallway until they are stopped by a blonde boy who is wearing a boy's uniform and he has blue eye's.

?: Hello, my name is Yuuto Kiba, nice to meet you two.

Caboose: I'm caboose.

Sarge: And i am sarge.

Kiba: Hm hm, so you two are the one's they talked about.

Caboose: Is someone talking to me? ware are they.

Kiba: Uh. . .

Sarge: He he, don't bother, he is always this way.

Caboose: Ah oh no, where is everyone!

Sarge: Everyone is still in this school num nut's.

Kiba: Ha ha, you two are quite the lively bunch.

Sarge: Well we are different, but i know one person who is nothing but a lazy ass and always complaining, GOD DAME IT SHUT UP GRIFF!

Kiba: Ok . . . well have a nice day you two.

Caboose: OK! bye kiba.

* * *

(after school)

At the school gates sarge and caboose are walking home and they are talking about what they should do.

Sarge: Well blue, Look's like we got a new fashion teat.

Caboose: Ya. . Hay sarge.

Sarge: Yeah?

Caboose: There is a nice lady in front of us.

Sarge: What?

As sarge looked and the both of them see a girl in a different school uniform, she has long black hear and has violet eyes she walled up to caboose acting shyly.

?: U. . Um , ar-are you caboose?

Caboose: Yes.

?: Well me name is Yuuma and w-will you go out with me?

Caboose: You mean like a play date?!

Sarge: No num nuts, she mean an actual date.

Caboose: Oh, OK!

'Yuuma': Realty?!

Caboose: Yes, Because you are nice and i think you are pretty, pretty lady.

She blush at caboose's complement and she hears her heart beat loud.

'Yuuma': _what is this feeling? and why is caboose is cute._ Ok, Sunday at noon ok?

Caboose: OK!

As he said that, yuuma skipped away with a small on her face and leave sarge and caboose confused.

Caboose: If tucker is here now, he is going to be super mad at me.

Sarge: And that saying something.

* * *

 **And done, oh my caboose having a date what the hack? wow our lovable goof ball is going on a date what will happen to are heros next, well find out next time on highschool dxd redxblue. A** **nd i need help with the harems for caboose and sarge and maybe some other future paerings for the reds, blues and issei (i'm not heartless) well until next time see ya RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!**


	3. red and blue meet devils

Caboose is standing on the bus stop with serge hiding because he had to follow him because if anybody going to kill he is going to be him! Anyway caboose is wearing a blue shirt, blue pants and a black jacket, he is smiling for no reason and he is waiting for yuume for their 'play' date, out of the corner there is 'Yuume', she is wearing a pink tank top with a black shirt and she smiled to see him to be on time.

'Yuume': Sorry I'm late caboose.

Caboose: That's ok! To be honest I just came here.

They went on their date and they are having super fun. They went on a roller coaster, they went to a restaurant, and they went shopping together. Now they are at the park for yuume's last request and caboose see's that yuume's eyes are filled with regret.

'Yuume': So. . This is it.

Caboose: What do you mean Yuume?

'Yuume': (crying) I don't what to do this.

Caboose: Do what?

'Yuume': I have to kill you, caboose I'm so sorry for doing this, please forgive me after this.

As she said that, she sprouted black wings on her back.

Caboose: Oh my gosh! You have wings!

'Yuume': huh?

Caboose: This is amazing! You are now the most interesting friend I ever have!

She blush on cabooses complained, but it doesn't make her feel better, as she is making her first move a gunshot fired The resulting shot started her and caboose, well caboose took it well. They turned to see sarge in red armour with a shot gun.

Sarge: Freeze! Chicken wings!

Yuume: what?

Caboose: oh, hey Sarge!

Sarge: you better get away from him if anybody's going to kill him it's going to be me dirt bag!

Yuume: What are you talking about?

Sarge: Don't play dumb I've been following you and I got suspicions and now that they are confirmed, well you know what.

Yuume: You know what, I'm done.

As they hear that caboose and Sarge are confused.

Caboose&Sarge: What?

Yuume: I am not going to kill Caboose, now, I want to be with him.

Sarge: What the Benedick McDonald are you talking about?

Yuume: you see, I was taxed on killing one of the sacred gear users, and you two are the users.

Caboose: Neat.

Sarge: He he he, Finally, now I got something to kill Griff now, but I can't, CURSE YOU FIND PRINT!

Yumme: You two are fine with that?

Sarge: Oh, come on we are used to things like this. Like that time that we saved a planet.

Yumme: What, you two save an entire planet! All by yourselves?!

Sarge: Well not just we, we reds and blues did, together.

This feels her with joy now with no reason to kill him, she fly out to caboose and hug him.

Yuume: Oh my god, my boyfriend is a genuine superhero.

Caboose: I'm so confused!

Sarge: Hah, I guess you are not so bad after all.

?: But I am.

The three turned to see a man in an attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. His name is.

Yuume: Dohnaseek!

Dohnaseek: Ah, raynare I didn't see you there and I see that you didn't kill the targets, such a shame.

Caboose: I am so confused!

Sarge: An enemy! (Point his shotgun at Dohnaseek)

Dohnaseek: Oh please, that thing can't possibly hit me-.

Before he finish his sentence, sarge shot him at the arm and it hit him on the right arm-.

Dohnaseek: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MY ARM!

Sarge: Ha! Take that numb nuts! Oh, caboose, catch.

Sarge toss freckles at caboose and he catches it.

Caboose: Hey, Freckles!

Freckles: Ready for your orders, captain caboose.

Caboose: OK, Freckles!

He pointed his gun and freckles open fire at Dohnaseek, he dogged as fast as he can, but too little of success the bullets hit him at the left leg and shoulder and a couple on the right wing, Dohnaseek fell on the ground with wounds, he look up to see sarge and caboose standing right before him.

Caboose: So what now?

Sarge: I say that we interrogate him, you know Make him talk.

Dohnaseek: I'll never tell you two.

As he said that he took the opportunity to escape by flying out of the park.

Dohnaseek: the next time we meet you two won't be so lucky.

As he flew away, a crimson glow appears right behind them, they turned and they see rias and her group.

Caboose: Hey it's the nice lady's and kiba!

Sarge: Hey, red!

Rias: Caboose? Sarge? And a fallen angle?!

Caboose: Yeah, me and raynare went on a play date together and we have super fun together and she want to kill me, but now we are now best friends!

Rias: Uh . . . Ok, I'm just glad that you or sarge are unharmed.

Caboose: Ah, thank you pretty lady.

Rias: _Blush_ uh, your welcome.

Akeno: Ara Ara, the president blushing~.

Rias: Akeno!

Sarge: So, what now?

Rias: I think that you two need an explanation.

Caboose: I don't get it.

Sarge: You don't get everything blue.

Rias: regardless you two need you explain your selves on how you two can damage a fallen angle.

Sarge: Oh, that well we got experience on fighting on wars in are different ways.

Caboose: And cookies!

The group and raynare just tilt their heads to the left with a question mark on their heads and sarge just face palmed.

Sarge: _sigh_ Just ignore that part, he loves cookies.

Raynare: Well I think that I will make my lovely hero a batch of cookies.

Caboose: Yay~!

Sarge: Uh ho.

Rias: We' getting off track, can you two tell us who you are?

Caboose: I'm caboose.

Sarge: She means that just what we are and to answer your question; we are super soldiers of the red and blue team.

As he said that they are having a question mark on top on their heads.

Sarge: That meaning is were in a different diminution in the future.

All: Oooooohhhhhh.

As they said that they hear a yell for help they look up and they saw a deep red and aqua green armored men falling out of the sky. Caboose and sarge know who they are they are tucker and Siemens, tucker and Siemens crashed on the grassy ground with their helmets of, tucker has tan skin, black hair and hazel brown eyes, Siemens has brown hair and green eyes and on the back of his head there is metal covering on his head.

Tucker: Ow, that now that is what I call hitting it hard, bow chika bow wow-ho ho ho ow.

Siemens: Huh, where are we? (see's sarge) SARGE! Your here.

Sarge: Siemens? What the sam hill are you doing here With a blue?!

Siemens: Well, sir when you and caboose are suck into the portal we made a temporary trews with the blues to find you and bring you back but just when we are going to do so the same portal that suck you two did the same to me and tucker, and this guy with a red hear told us to go on a mission with you two to help his sister and why is caboose not in his armor and who are they?

Caboose: Well the pretty lady's are Rias, Akeno, Raynare and Koneko the blondes name is Kiba.

Siemens: Ok, thank you caboose.

Tucker: Ugh, man that was hard, bow chika bow wow. (see's caboose) Caboose! Their you are, OK what happen when you're here?

Caboose: Well, me and sarge got sent to a big house, we went to school then we meet koneko that the school if full of pretty ladys and some guys. . .

Tucker: What what what stop right there, your telling me that the red headed dude sent you and sarge to a cooed school with teenage girls and a few boys?

Caboose: Yes and I went on a play date with Raynare.

Tucker: HOLY FUCKING HELL! Your telling me that you when on an actual date with a black winged babe!

Caboose: I have no idea what you mean so i'm going to nod my head and say yes. Yes.

Tucker: You one lucky son of a bitch. I'm going to fucking kill you right now.

Raynare: If you do that i'm going to put my light spears in your face and one up in your ass!

Siemens: Holy fuck!

Tucker: Woh, okay okay, I won't.

They hear a noise on the dissents, they turned to a women with a jacket with is revealing her cleavage and she has blue hear who is dragging issei.

?: What are you doing raynare. Go and kill him and the one with the red armor.

Raynare: No i won't, i'm sick if this and if you want caboose, you half to get thew me.

Tucker: I don't know what is going on here but, (take's out his plasma sword) you are going down bitch.

Sarge: I know one of my catchphrases is different but; to night is a good night to kick your ass chicken wings!

Siemens: Its time to suck on this blue.

Caboose: Yeah! Let's get that mean lady!

Freckles: Ready, captain caboose.

Kiba: Did that gun just talk?

Not one answered kibas question. Sarge, Siemens and caboose all fire at the fallen angle witch she is evading some bullets, she tried to throw one of her light spears at caboose or sarge but tucker just slashes in front of her with Siemens shooting his gun along with caboose or freckles or both, they are pushing back the blue haired fallen angle and she is out of breath with suaver wounds.

?: _Grr_ , you'll pay for your betrayal Raynare (fly's into the night) my name is Kalawarner and if we meet again I will end you four.

Tucker: Wow, so~ this is the live that we are going to be in?

Siemens: Yep.

Sarge: And you two are going to the same school that me and caboose going?

Tucker: _sigh_ yes.

Caboose: Yay! Tucker is coming to school with me!

Raynare: Hey, i'm coming too. I can't let my caboose be alone.

Tucker: What are you talking about? We're looking out for caboose and he is a walking, talking time bomb.

The group: Wha?

Sarge: He means that caboose is extremely sensitive.

Caboose: I'm en emotional time bomb!

Rias: Ok then, now (look's at issei) what to do with him?

Sarge: If only doc is here then he can help this pervert.

Rias: But we don't have time, i will revive him as a devil, as my pawn.

Tucker: Like a chess pawn?

Rias: Yes, tucker. Well see you two tomorrow.

Siemens: Well we're coming too, your brother has made us students in your school too.

Rias: Well in that case see you four tomorrow.

Caboose: Bye bye purity lady's and Kiba!

Koneko: _blush_ See you soon. . . senpai.

As they disappeared in the circle.

Tucker: Caboose, we're are fucked are we.

Caboose: I don't know what you mean.

Siemens: In caboose terms. Yes, yes we are.

Sarge: Whelp, welcome to our new adventure dirt bags.

* * *

 **And done I know this and the other chapters for this story is short but, I'll try to make future ones longer and please don't be shy you can help me with the parings with the reds, blues and issei until then see ya RRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWRRRRR!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys me again and this is chapter 3 of high school Dxd redxblue.**

 **Same thing.**

* * *

Sarge: Dirt-bags, May I present to you, our new high school.

Tucker: Now this is what I can get down at bow chika bow wow.

Tucker, Simmons, Caboose and Sarge are now standing the school with their school uniforms but with tucker had his uniform jacket off and Siemens with his jacket all button up.

Caboose: Now we need church, because it won't be the same with out him.

Raynare: Aw, is my whittle blue hero is lonely?

Standing behind him is raynare in her yumma form and a girl school uniform and hugging caboose.

Raynare: Don't you worry, I'll be with you.

Caboose: Yay~!

Tucker: Never before I see the day that caboose will get a girl in my life.

Simmons: Well, lets get going.

Caboose: Let's head to class. (runs in a random direction.)

Sarge: Class in the other direction!

Caboose: Right, thank you sarge!

As the reds, blues and raynare walked in the students are staring at them. For the girls they give some jealous glares at raynare because she is clinging at caboose, some of the girls are getting blushes at the two new guys (Tucker and Simmons) and afor  
the guys they are giving death glares at caboose because that he got a hot girl and not them.

 _Grr, why is she near caboose?_

 _Is she his girlfriend?!_

 _No, no, there not, are they?_

 _AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! DAME THAT CABOOSE!_

 _He got a girl first and not us._

 _what is that guy? The one with the brown hair._

 _I don't know, but i think he's cute._

 _And what about the one with the tan skin is cute too._

* * *

 **Time skip**

Tucker: Yo, my name is Lavernius Tucker and i'm a friend of caboose and sarge, nice to meet you.

Simmons: Hello, I am Richard D. Simmons, and it's a pleader to meet you all.

Raynare: Hello, I'm raynare, it's a great to meet you all I hope we can get along.

As they introduce them selves they walked to where caboose and sarge are sitting and the class has started, as the class go's on the reds, blues and raynare are doing their thing: Caboose is trying to understand and writing everything down, tucker wasn'tpayingattention  
with sarge and Simmons is jotting down everything on the bored. When the bell rung half of the girls starting asking questions to raynare about caboose and the other half are asking questions to tucker and Simmons about the same thingaboutcaboose.

 _How do you and caboose know each other?_

 _Are you his girlfriend or something?_

 _How much do you two know about caboose?_

 _What is he like?_

 _Dose he like anyone?_

Sarge: He, he, Not even a month and caboose is the center of attention.

Caboose: Ah, and don't forget about tucker and Simmons, they got the attention too.

Sarge: Yeah, who the thunk it.

Caboose: Hey sarge, is issei acting weird today?

Sarge: Caboose, do you remember last night?

Caboose: Oh! Yeah, I remember.

As the day went by kiba came in the class room and walked to the group.

Caboose: Hey is kiba!

Kiba: Hello caboose, the president of our club wishes to speak with you. And issei the president sent me to pick you up.

Issei: Fine kiba.

This made all of the girls and the guys very angry.

 _What the?!_

 _Stay away from him kiba, you will be affected._

 _Nooooo, why is caboose and sarge is going to see rias?_

 _And also tucker and Siemens?! wwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh?! No far!_

Tucker: Huh, this is going to be a meeting or a hot date, bow chika bow wow!

The girls give him a questionable look but, giggled at tuckers joke a little. The reds and blues plus raynare and issei walked out of the class and followed kiba to the abandoned school building in the farther in the school grounds.

Caboose: Hey look, it's the Brocken school building we saw, right sarge?

Sarge: Yeah, that's it.

Kiba: Please keep following me.

Caboose: OK!

They walked into the old school building to a red fancy room with koneko sitting on one of the couches eating a small chunk of chocolate.

Caboose: Hey, it's kitty cat!

Koneko: _blush_ W-what!

Tucker: Yeah~, caboose sometimes calls people nicknames by what they are or the items, like the time when he finds a robot and he names it freckles.

Kiba: Ah, I see. President I brought issei, the reds and blues.

Caboose: Don't forget raynare.

Kiba: Y-yes, and raynare too.

Rias: Thank you kiba.

Akeno: Here president, your close are ready.

Rias: Thank you akeno.

Tucker, simmens and sarge all blush at the fact that rias is taking a shower in the room and issei is getting a perverted look on his face, but caboose just tilting his head with a questionable look.

Issei: I just heard rias taking a shower!

Caboose: Why is rias in the bathroom?

Tucker, simmens and sarge: IS THAT YOUR ONLY QUESTION CABOOSE?!

Caboose: YES! WHY ARE WE YELLING?!

Tucker: Ok, shut up caboose.

Caboose: Ok!

Akeno: Oh? Ah, caboose good to see you and your friends.

Caboose: Hi akeno!

Issei: What?! Are you saying that you know akeno?!

Sarge: Yeah dirt bag, remember that you and your companions push him out of the window last week.

Issei: Oh, yes I remember, heh.

Rias: Sorry boys, I know that its rude and all but I didn't have a chance to take a shower will I was at issei's place.

Sarge: That's ok rias, and you, perverted dirt bag, (issei look's at him) if I hear that you are harassing a fellow red, you are looking at a one why trip with my shotgun!

Issei: Y-Yes, sir!

Rias: Well, now that everyone is here, we can start the meeting, We like to fishily welcome you all to the occult research club.

Issei: Uh, thanks.

Tucker: Yeah thanks, and- what. Where's caboose?

Issei: He's not here.

Tucker: That's what I'm afraid of.

And as tucker answered issei's question they all herd a engine sound coming out side.

Simmons: What the heck Is that?

Tucker: Caboose has found a car.

Serge: A fuck.

* * *

They all ran outside to see caboose is driving a warthog?! And he is doing doughnuts?!

Caboose: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Simmons: How the hell did he found that thing?!

Tucker: He has somehow found a warthog and he is doing something crazy.

Sarge: What?! Our baby?!

As he said that he run to the hog and jump in the driver seat and his the breaks that stop the hog and caboose fell out.

Caboose: Uh, hey thesky is spinning.

Tucker: You see what we put with him rias?

Rias: Now I do.

* * *

After they take caboose inside the club room and rias tell issei everything about last night and all about the supernatural and about the fallen angle that killed him, issei was piss at them and she told him that raynare is one of them.

Issei: What?!

Raynare: But, I'm done with all of that now, (hugs his caboose's are) I want to spend time with my little blue hero.

Sarge: That's still quite the shocker.

Issei: Well, ok your of the hook. And my I ask are you guys devils too?

The reds and blues: Nope.

Issei: . . . . wha.

Sarge: You see we're the reds and blues are from a distant future and we the reds were on the task on killing the blues but, we decided to work together to save a entire planet and we are here helping out rias.

Issei: So, you all are humen. (All: Yep.) Ok, and how are you all still alive?

Tucker: That's easy: We're just so awesome.

Issei: On what?

Sarge: Well pervert, is that we the reds and blues are the ones that saved an entire planet by a corrupted dirt bag from extinction and survived from space pirates and Hargrove.

Tucker: And all we ever did is to out smart them by being dumb.

All of the devils on the room look at the super solders funny like there are strangers.

Devils: What?

Simmons: Never mind, but on to important maters on why are we here is because that your brother sent us here to help you on something and apparently the rest of the gang is coming on this adventure in pears on the red and blue teams. For example itwascaboose  
and serge and now me and tucker, who knows who is going to come next.

Rias: I see what you are coming at Simmons, and I'm thankful for what my brother is doing for me, I thank you for your help too reds and blues.

Caboose: Your welcome rias!

Rias: _giggle_ , anyway how about we should stick to introductions, kiba.

Kiba: very well, hello my name is yuuto kiba and I'm a devil nice to meet you. (shows his wings)

Koneko: koneko toujou first year. . . I'm a devil too. (Shows her wings)

Akeno: well I guess is my tongue then, I am Akeno Himejima I'm a third year And i'm also a devil.(shows her wings)

Rias: and I am rias gremory I am your master Issei hyoudou.

Sarge: guessis our turn, I am Sarge the leaderof the rad team.

Tucker: sup, I am LaverniasTucker and on the second member of the blue team.

Simmons: oh hello, I amRichard I'm the second number of the red team nice to meet you.

Caboose: hello, my name is Michael j. Caboose but youmay call me caboose. And also I am the third member of the blue team! blue team, blue team.

Rias, akeno, koneko, and raynare all giggled at caboose's 'silliness' and as for the boys in the room feels what sweat drop athis remark.

Rias: no to more important reminder in regards on you issei.

Sarge: well I guess weknowwhen were not needed, see you later red.

Caboose: See you tomorrow rias.

Rias: well see you guys tomorrow.

* * *

As the reds andblues let the school building they follow storage and caboose to the permanent home, or should I say there momentary house.

Tucker: so… This is where we going to live?

Sarge Yep.

Tucker: meh, we can wing it.

Raynare: I call sleeping in cabooses room.

Tucker: oh come on! Caboose, are caboose, got a girl able to sleep with him, i'm impress and disappointed at myself.

Simmons: well, at least I don't have to live withgriff.

Sarge: i'm not quite sure, we all know who's going to drop in next, all we hadto do was wait.

Simmons: _sigh,_ yes sir.

Asthey were about to get in the house, Tucker spotted somethingout of the corner of his eye.

Tucker: hey guys, who's that guy?

As they all look they spotted a man with a Fedora, the boots in size immediately know who he is.

Sarge: Hey! Is the chicken wings again!

Dohnaseek: well,well,well we me again you fucking Fagget humans and I see you brought your friends perfect, now I can kill you and the treacherous raynare!

Sarge: (pulls out his shotgun from out of nowhere) well, well, well, to you too chickenwings, you may have escaped, but this time you are going to be in a body bag dirt bag!

Caboose: (brings out freckles out of nowhere the same as Sarge did) yeah! Let's get him.

Tucker: this is going to be fun. (Pullsout his plasma sword)

Simmons: (pulls out amachine gun) all right let's do this.

As the reds and blues all get out the weapons, both sides charge at each other tucker swings his sore around trying to slash the foreign angel while caboose and Simmons both fired athim and Sarge trying to studio with a shotgun, both sidesareproving  
tobe a worth the fight.

Dohnaseek: Grr, this is getting annoying tonight you will all die!

When he said that Morelight Spears appeared ready to fire, but they all heard yelling they all look up to and I spied a light blue and Black armour and they are none other than church and tex.

Church: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dohnaseek: wha-

As he was about to say something text land it a keg to his face then she jumped dollar flip and landed in front of the reds and blues Eric Church fell onhis face.

Church: ugh, I got to work on my landing.

Caboose: wait a minute I know that voice! Church! Church it'sme your old time bestfriend!

Church: Caboose? Caboose is that you?

Caboose: yes it's me, it's been so longchurch andyou brought Tex!

Tex: hey caboose.

Church: yes and where what are you do you have any idea how many places I tried to find you after you got sucked intothat portal along with Tucker!

Caboose: I don't know!

Dohnaseek: ugh, you think that's gonna–

But before he's going to finish that sentence a darkishaqua armouredfoot slammed into his head and jump and land in front of the group, and the armour stand out to reveal –

Reds and blues: Carolina?!

Carolina: you know… I won't be surprised if I see you idiots again.

Dohnaseek: grrrrrrrraaaaaaagggggghhhhhhh, that's it! You all are going to-

 **Bang!**

A gunshot has been heard they turned to see Carolina with a pistol with a smoking barrell, the phone angel fell over and exploded into a pile of blackfeathers.

Carolina: well that's done. Now canyou explain to us what's going on here?

Sarge: well you see…

 **A very long explanation later.**

Sarge: and that's where we are now.

Carolina: wellthis is gonna be fun.

Church: sure why not I have a Watch out for caboose anyhow.

Tucker: Oh, and by the way you three are going to school with us.

Church,Carolina and Tex: ah fuck.

Sarge: I said before and I'll say it again: welcome to our new adventure dirtbags.

* * *

 **Well,that'sdone again thank you all for being patient hope you like this chapter and please no flames, until next time, see ya. RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**


	5. Chapter 4

**In the morning**

Carolina: hey, my name is Carolina, just Carolina. That is all.

Church: uh hello my name is Leonard L. Church, you can call me church.

Tex: hello, name's Tex, just Tex. That is all.

The boys and the girls are surprised to see more new students in three days and the boys are looking at Carolina and drool.

Tucker: oh boy there going to die.

Matsuda: why is that?

Before they can answer Carolina give the boys a death glare and they turn white.

Tucker: that's why.

Sarge: never mess with her.

Class has began and the girls are glaring at raynare for getting caboose first but they are thinking that she can share.

Tucker: woah, I never know the caboose is this popular with the lady's.

Church: (walked to the reds and blues) did you say caboose is getting popular?

Tucker: yeah, (pointed to caboose) and he has a girlfriend too.

Church: WHAT?!

Sarge: I still can't believe that caboose got a girlfriend, quite the shocker.

Simmons: well I don't know about any of us getting a girlfriend in this world.

Tucker: you mean like when doughnut and doc living together?

Simmons: ugh! Not like that! I mean all of us except church and tex.

Church: and Cariolina, I don't know that any boy with enough balls can walk up and say-

Kiba: miss will you come with me for a little talk?

Reds and blues: (turn to see kiba talking to Carolina) AAHHH!

Simmons: 20 bucks if she said no.

Tucker: 50 on if she said yes.

Church: this is going to be good.

Carolina: sure, why not.

Both the reds and blues and the girls and boys in the class room all are in shocked to hear and see carolina has been asked out by kiba.

Tex: well, he's dead.

Tucker: well find our later.

Raynare: get away from my boyfriend!

Girl 1: oh come on, can you share with him?

Raynare: no! He's mine!

Girl 3: give him to us!

Tucker: holy fuck cat fight!

Caboose: I'm so confused!

Sarge: ladies stand down!

Simmons: that doesn't work here!

Sarge: shut it simmons!

 **Timeskip**

Church, sarge and tex are watching over caboose as he is playing at the park with some kids and they are playing tag and he is chasing them and laughing with them.

Caboose: yay!

Kid 1: ha ha ha ha! Try to catch me!

Tex: (laughs a little) who knew that caboose has this side on kids.

Church: well I kind of did that he is acting like a kid.

Sarge: well he always like this, right?

Church: yes.

As they are talking caboose heard a girl's scream, he turn to see a girl in a nun outfit with blonde hair, he run to her and lend her a hand.

?: oh um thank you.

Caboose: no problem! My name is caboose, what is your name?

?: oh um…

but before she can say anything the wind blow her head piece and showed the rest of her face, she has green eyes that shines, caboose just stared at her.

?: um what is it?

Caboose: you have pretty eyes.

The blonde girl blushed at the comment and the wind blow the head piece so caboose started to chase after it and it made the girl giggle at him. Meanwhile with tex, church and sarge they are watching the event happening.

Tex: he he, that is kind of cute, for an idiot.

Sarge: well I'll be darn, she is perfect for a nun.

Church: what nun? (look at the blonde girl) oh boy, we should never tell this rias about caboose being friends with that girl.

Tex: and why is that.

Sarge: devils and angles don't mix well. They and the fallen angles were at war at each other, priests and nuns are in angles side.

Tex: ah I see.

Back with caboose he catch the head piece and put it on the girls head.

?: oh thank you caboose.

Caboose: your welcome!

?: um well i'm a little lost can you help me?

Caboose: well, me and my friends can help! (run to the sarge, church and tex) Church! I need your help!

 **Timeskip**

The group is now walking through the park and church is talking to the girl.

Church: so are you a tortes or something?

?: actually no, not at all, as the matter of fact I was just assign to serve the church in this town.

Sarge: your a nun! I called it!

?: um not to be rude or anything but who are you all? Your friends with caboose?

Church: yes we are, my name is Leonard church, but call me church.

Sarge: my name is sarge.

Tex: and my name is tex, nice to meet you.

?: um my name is Asia Argento.

Caboose: hello Asia!

Asia: (look at caboose to see him up on a tree) ah! Caboose you'll hurt your self!

Caboose: hey don't worry, I do things like this all the time!

As asia was about to call him down she see's a balloon up on a branch and a little kid looking at caboose getting the balloon, he then grabs it and jumps down and gives it to him.

Caboose: here you go!

Kid: thank you mister!

Caboose: your welcome!

Asia: aw, caboose you has a heart of gold you have.

Caboose: have where? (looking around)

Church: oh don't worry about him his mind is always somewhere.

Asia: well I think he's cool.

Church: huh, no one ever called him cool in forever.

Asia: why?

Church: it's better for you not to know.

Asia: oh, ok.

They all lead to the church where on the top of the mountain.

Asia: thank you all, say will you want to come with me?

Church: we love to but we will be late for school, maybe we can hang out.

Caboose: we can see you again! Again, again, again.

Asia: (giggle) oh well ok! See you all later!

She run to the church and church felt a little guilt.

Sarge: we won't tell her. But if she finds out, we need to get caboose out of the room.

Tex: right.

 **Timeskip**

Rias: you all must near go to the church again.

Caboose: but, why?

Rias: for devils like us the church is the enemy's territory, simply setting foot there will create meager problems for both angles and devils.

Church: hey hold on were not in your group so why are you telling us what we can and can't do?

Rias: yes but but you did kill a fallen angle in my territory.

Sarge: in self defense, red!

Rias: yes but still…

Carolina: what's going on?

Rias: I was telling them to not go to the church. it's to dangerous.

Carolina: to dangerous? For these idiots? (laugh at her) your telling me that these guys can't handle danger? They are danger expectantly caboose, he is the power house and never make him angry.

Rias: very well, but I don't want any humans to die.

Sarge: oh don't worry that pretty little head of yours red, because the reds and blues will never die!

Rias: are you su-

Church: just trust us, we will be fine.

Rias: very well, I hope you all are ok. (turn and walk away)

Tucker: hey guys. What's going on here?

 **Timeskip**

At night the reds and blues are following the occult club members to an abandon building and they all stop in front of the doors.

Church: hey rias how about you let caboose in.

Rias: and why is that, church?

Church: watch and learn. (walk up to caboose) hey caboose.

Caboose: yeah?

Church: listen I need you get a little angry, because the lady inside that building is plan to kill this cookie lady you mention, if we don't kill it.

Caboose: what?! GrrrrrrRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! (charge in the building with a worried rias and raynare) MY NAME IS MACHALE J CABOOSE! AND I, HATE, (started shooting very where) MEAN DEVILS!

Every devil here and raynare was surprised to see this side of him, this turns on akeno and raynare and scaring issei.

Church: ok everyone now's are chance! (runs in the building)

Sarge: (running with everyone) for our ancestors ancestors, attack!

The reds and blues brought out there weapons and they see caboose shooting an ugly devil with a beast under body.

Tucker: holy fuck is that a devil?!

Church: no time, (see's an arm coming at them) incoming!

Everyone dogged and they all start shooting it, tucker brings out his swords and starts slashing the demons underbelly and dogged the mouth, and the reds and blues start shooting at the stray devil and the devils and raynare ran in the building and stared in amazed to see they can handle things like this.

Kiba: you know for humans they are good on what there doing.

Rias: yes, and I can't believe that caboose that this destructive ability's.

Raynare: that's my boyfriend!

Tucker: seriously that is going to hunt me for the rest of my life.

Church: your telling me.

Simmons: hey church! Try to shoot at a random direction!

Church: what?!

Simmons: just trust me!

Church: ok then. (shoots at a random direction)

The bullet then bounces all around the room and everyone followed to the sound where the bullet bounced off, after it bounced for the final time it hit the devils head and it fell and died.

Church: holy fuck, I did it, I fucking did it! Whoa! I'm so awesome right now!

Rias: thank you boy's for killing it, let me deal with the body. (vaporized the body) alright everyone let's go home.

Akeno, koneko and kiba: sounds good to me.

Issei: now hold up a sec, how did they kill that thing so easily? I mean there humans with weapons.

Sarge: meh we dealt things like this before, if only grif as here so I can beat the living hell out of him.

?: ow! Oh right at the nuts!

Church: you said it to soon.

Everyone run out and they see a teenage boy wearing an orange armor and a teenage boy wearing a light blue with yellow lines and shoulder pads, he has dead brown hair with silver hair on the sides and the boy is on a tree covering his crouch has brown hair, eyes and skin.

?: why things like this always happen to me? (falls off the tree)

?: stop complaining Grif. (turn to church and Carolina) Church? Catolina?

Church: Grif? Washington?

Grif: (turn to church) church? (turn to sarge) sarge? Oh no.

Sarge: he, he, welcome to the world of devils dirgbag.

Washington: what?

Church: we'll explain later.

Washington: what is this have to do with use helping this rias gremory girl?

Church: then you already know by now.

Washington: yeah and we have to go to highschool again, great.

Grif: what?! Oh man I don't wanna.

Sarge: grif! You will go to school pronto or I will give you a vacation.

Grif: really?

Sarge: to the end of my shotgun! (points the shotgun up to grifs face)

Grif: (sigh) I set myself with that one, fine.

Caboose: yay! Grif and Washington is coming!

 **Timeskip**

Caboose is wandering around the neighborhood with a care free look then he spotted isseis bike near a house.

Caboose: yay! Issei!

He then just walked in with issei with his boosted gear out and facing agents a man with silver hair and wears a black rob.

Caboose: hello!

?: well another shitty devil who comes to help you? Well no matter, I'll just kill him to! (charge at caboose)

Issei: caboose!

Caboose then grab his arm holding the sword then the silver hair man pulled his gun out but caboose grab the other arm too, the man try to break free but it proves to be useless then caboose throw him to a wall with ease.

Issei: _whoa, that's is so awesome caboose doesn't look scared at all._

Caboose: (turn to issei) hello issei! What are you doing here?

Issei: just going to do a job but it went from job to fighting. By the way how did you do that?

Caboose: do what?

Issei: that "I'm not an afraid" look, you look so cool when you take down freed.

Caboose: well, I've gotten use to be in a war zone, then I command my own team, then I…

Issei: what a minute, your use to things like that?

Caboose: yep.

Issei: huh, I am so glad that we are friends.

Then they heard a scream, they turn to see asia staring at the dead body's.

Caboose: hello aisa!

Asia: caboose? (turn to him) is that you?

Caboose: yes!

Asia: who did this. (pointed to the dead body's)

Caboose: (pointed to freed) I think he did it.

Asia: father freed? But why?

Caboose: I have no idea.

Freed: (gotten up from the floor) what the hell asia, what are you doing here? Are you done creating the barrier?

Asia: father freed why did you do this?

Freed: oh right a newbie, well I guess it's time that you learn, this is what the job is my dear, we disposed the unfortunate people who are bewitched by the evil devils.

Caboose: really?

Freed: (turn to caboose) yes and that includes you, (point his gut at him)

Caboose: are we having a gun fight?

Freed: (grin) yes and I don't think that yo- (see's caboose pull out freckles) whoa, that is a big gun.

Asia: (turn to caboose) caboose? Are you an evil devil?

Caboose: no I'm a human, but I made friends with good devils, you see not all devils are evil, and there are some who are very, very, very mean, but that's ok! We can make weird but new friends with anyone, and I'm best friends with freckles here, is that right boy?

Freckles: **yes sir!**

Freed: holy shit! That gun just talk?! (smiled evily) which means (takes the gun from caboose) yoink! (he then pull the trigger then confetti out and made a party sound) what the hell?

Freckles: **hands off!**

Freckles then fired one shoot to knock down freed again and caboose picked up his pet gun again.

Asia: caboose? Your positive that we can still be friends?

Caboose: of course! Oh, asia meet freckles.

Freckles: **greetings asia.**

Asia: oh um, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Issei: man, now I know what you guys mean by you done things like this.

Then freed charge at caboose and then kiba came in from out of nowhere and block freeds sword.

Caboose: hey is kiba!

Kiba: hey issei, caboose thought you two could use a hand.

Freed: what?!

Sarge: (pointed his shotgun at freeds head) well, well, well, what do we have here, a good for nothing dirtbag!

Freed: more of you freaks?!

Washington: (put his pistol up to the other side of his head) funny, because I was about to ask you the same thing.

Church: face it, your surrounded (turn to asia) asia?

Asia: church?

Freed: really? Your name is church? that's a crappy name for you.

Church: oh really? Who names there kids freed?

Freed: hmm, touche.

Akeno: oh this is gross, talk about a nasty mess.

Tucker: bow chicka bow wow!

Koneko: en exercises.

Issei: you guys came.

Freed: hell yes! Now we got our selfs a good old gang bang!

Tucker: bow chicka bow wow.

Carolina: tucker, shut up.

Tucker: eh worth it.

Kiba: your done here, sorry to say but issei's one of us and caboose and his colleagues are our friends.

Freed: oh I'm far from disappointment trust me!

Sarge: can I blow this guys brains out?

Tex: not in front of asia.

Sarge: oh right, but I can still do this.

He then hits freed with the back of his shotgun to knock freed out.

Sarge: can we bring asia with us?

Then a portal appeared on the sealing and koneko sniff the air.

Koneko: fallen angles are coming.

Tex: yeah let bring asia with us.

Caboose: I got this!

He then carry asia and run out f the house.

Caboose: see you all back home!

Church: well se you guys back at school bye!

Then the reds and blues all ran out of the house and the occult club members teleported out of the house.


	6. Chapter 5

Everyone is in the club room and caboose is playing with asia, issei was in a towel and he is wrapped in band-aids on his chest and left leg.

Tucker: oh man this is nuts, first we have a fallen angle check that is dating caboose and now we have a nun who is unknowingly working for that freed guy who is serving the fallen angles. Talk about a rough mission.

Grif: you got that right I didn't believe you guys until rias show me those bat wings, and they look awesome!

Washington: still we now have a job that needs to be done, and we are going to stay here until this battle is over. And (turn to caboose) I don't think that caboose doesn't want to go.

Church: way is that?

Washington: well, he has a girl that didn't want him to leave and if we do leave she will just follow us.

Tucker: who is a fallen angle.

Rias: she can't stay here, she is the follower of the church.

Caboose: wait! Dose this means asia can follow around church?

Church: no caboose, she meant the religion.

Caboose: oh, yeah I don't get it.

Akeno: (giggle) no wonder that caboose is the lovable goof.

Grif: make that the idiot, he acts like this all the freaking time.

Akeno: and why is that?

Church: you see caboose is strong but he has the mindset of a child, and somehow he hates baby's.

Tucker: heck even all of us don't even know.

Rias: I was going to say but never mind.

Sarge: anyway red, let us watch over her, I'm sure that the blue devil can keep her out of danger.

Rias: ok.

 **Timeskip**

Caboose is with asia in the living room of the reds and blues.

Asia: um, thank you all for having me here.

Carolina: hey it's our job to take out the bad guys, and it's good to have another woman here.

Tucker: really? Well I could get use to that, bow chica bow wow.

Simmons: now how should we handle this? I mean it's us agents the fallen angles, (turn to raynare who is hugging cabooses arm) minis her of course.

Sarge: gentlemen, it's obvious on we must do, we must take the fight to the enemy!

Grif: how about we do nothing, anyone else?

Caralina: actually I'm thinking on having new challenges.

Tex: me too.

Sarge: it's unanimous! Let's take the fight to them!

Asia: what, should we resort this with out violets?

Sarge: no can do little girl, this is a fight with the reds and blues agents the evils of this world!

Church: well like we don't have a choice, lets do it.

Sarge: now your talking!

Then breaking in the room was a black ball, it then make a thick smock covering the room.

Church: what the fuck?

Tex: what the hell is going on?!

Then they heard asia scream, when the smoke cleared asia was gone.

Caboose: oh no! Not asia! We need to go get her!

Tucker: no shit! Come on guys we got a babe to rescue! Bow chika bow wow!

 **Timeskip**

The reds and blues are in the forest looking for the abandon church.

Grif: oh do we have to? I mean we just got here and we are already going to fight some bible shit!

Raynare: hey, I'm standing here.

Grif: I don't care, sarge permission to kill myself?

Sarge: permission denied.

Grif: ugh.

Church: come on grif, we're just going to kill an army of them and rescue raynares friends and asia.

Caboose: this should be fun!

?: oh really?

The red and blues look up to see a male fallen angel who is guarding the entrants, he has dark brown hair and light yellow eyes, he is wearing a black vest and tie and black pants.

Sarge: who in the samhill are you!?

?: the name is Joseph and I'm the one who is going to kick your asses!

Tucker: oh yeah? (bring out his sword) well I'm going to be doing things hard, bow chika bow wow.

Washington: okay, me and caralina will handle joeyshit bag here while you guys get inside the church.

Tex: oh this is going to be fun.

Church: come on everyone now's our chance!

The reds and blues run past joseph, when he was about to throw his light spear he got shot on the shoulder making him turn to the freelancers.

Caralina: and where do you think your going?

Joseph: heh, do you think you humans can beat a fallen angle?

Washington: we don't think, (point there guns at him) we know.

Then two more portals opened and out comes two more fallen angles and both are girls, the one on the left has pail skin with gun metal gray eyes and wearing all black clothing, and on the right has snowy-white skin with red eyes and is wearing a hunters clothing.

?: we figured you need help joseph, greetings humans my name is fang.

?: and I'm dark, now time for you to die.

Caralina: oh we're not doing the dying around here, we do the killing.

Raynare: (make light spears) I guess it's time to end this.

Joseph: get them!

They charge at each other and the freelancers start to fire there weapons at the fallen angles, they dogged the fallen angles light spears and continue to fire, when they get close the put away there weapons and start to do hand-to-hand combat, caralina throw multiple punches at fang and dark as washington pull out his knife and try to cut joseph, he land a scare on the check then he punch his face then raynare roundhouse kick his face and they fly to fang and dusk.

Washington: that is the best kick ever, of all time.

Raynare: thank you, now shall we kill them?

Caralina: I thought you never asked.

 **With the reds and blues**

The reds and blues walked in the abandon church.

Tucker: dame, this please went thought hell and back.

Grif: this was the place for nuns and shit.

Sarge: let talking and let's fine the bastard and kiss him cold blooded! Just like galen marek would of done.

Then they hear clapping, they turn to see freed!

Sarge: it's that dirtbag again! (point his gun at him)

Freed: bravo pricks bravo, so we meet again.

Tucker: you again.

Freed: glad you can make it, I be I'm a sight for sore eyes huh?

Tucker: yeah, for my dick! Ow! Bow chick bow wow~.

Tex: shut up tucker.

Tucker: meh worth it.

Freed: here's the thing, I pride myself on the fact I never have to battle any devil more then once but you all are not devil but I'll make an exception, here you are just rubbing it in, if there's one thing I won't oblige is being mocked by maggot devils in the house of god so what do you say? Pull out his sword and gun) let's finish this. The thought of tearing your flesh and eating it piece by piece makes my mouth water. (licks his pistol)

Grif: geez, what a pervert, and tucker is no exception.

Simmons: it kind of reminds me of emily grey, and she can beat him any day.

Sarge: tell us where asia is dirtbag!

Freed: oh right that dirty devil loving whore of a sister, all you have to do is go down the basement she's beneath the alter which we're currently standing on.

Church: downstares huh? Thanks we'll be going there right now.

Freed: and why do you think I can let you get by?

Church: because, you made caboose angry.

Then he got hit by caboose's gun as he stumbles.

Caboose: my name is michlel j caboose, and I (punch freeds face) hate (grab his leg and smash him to the ground three times and throw him to the bleachers) mean prices!

Grif: it's preachers you moron!

Caboose: that to!

Then he lift the podium and throw it a freed who is now knocked out.

Sarge: now come on meatbegs! Let's save asia!

They run down the stares as fast as they can, they run until they stop in a room with lots of pretests and kalawarner.

Kalawarner: welcome to the party humans, but I'm afraid your too late.

To there shock they see asia hanging on the cross all tared up and in chains.

Reds and blues: ASIA!

Asia: caboose? Sarge? You all came.

Sarge: you fucking dirtbag chicken wings! Your about to die by my hands!

Simmons: what sir!

Then a red bolt of light strike and the group fly off a little.

Kalawarner: such a touching moment but I'm afraid we have to finish this up.

The cross start to glow and asia start screaming and he chest start to glow.

Tucker: come on guys! let's get asia back before it's to late!

Sarge: for our ancestors ancestors, attack!

Everyone start firing at the preasts and charging after asia as she screams, they are chipping the precast's and killing them, but it's to late the light went out and asia now has lifeless eyes and her head fell down.

kalawarner: twilight healing, at last it's mine. I have been dreaming for this day how this is now in my hands.

As he put them into his chest he is now glowing green and having a crazed grin.

Kalawarner: (laugh evily) I will be praised I will be the most powerful fallen angel there is, all those fools who look down at me is doing to regret it!

Tucker: caboose sarge! Get asia out of here, we got this!

Sarge: right! Caboose get asia I got your back!

Caboose roared and charge up the stares and jump up then roundhouse kick kalawarner's face and send him to the wall, he then fire the chains off as asia's body fell and sarge caught her, they run up the stares and put asia down to the bleachers.

Sarge: hang in there solder, ugh, if only doc or dr gray were here right now.

Asia: it's okay sarge… I know it isn't a very long time but I'm so blessed to have friends like you.

Caboose: no, please, don't die like church, we are going to be friends forever.

Asia: I know caboose, I wish I would of grown up in this country, gone to your school.

Sarge: we still can, just hang in there solder, I order you to not die!

Caboose: please, I don't want to loose another best friend!

Asia: please, I don't want to make ether of you cry, I'm sorry goodbye.

With one smile on her face she died leaving caboose silent and sarge getting angry.

Sarge: dame it, why her? Why could it be grif, take grif and not her dame it!

Kalawarner: oh come now, you two should be joining her soon.

They turn to see Reynella and she is smiling evily.

Kalawarner: (look at asias rings) beautiful aren't they? Now I can heal instantly with out divine protection, now you two are still human I can now ki-

Sarge shut her up as he fired reynella's arm clean off.

Sarge: you, dirty fucking grease bag, you killed a little girl, we know that she can heal, but how about a cut off limb?

Caboose: What dose she do to you, she wanted to be friends! No power is good enough for her!

Kalawarner: unfortunately for those who has a sacred gear this is there destiny.

Grif: WHO GIVES A FUCK ABOUT THAT BULLSHIT!

They turn to see the rest of the reds and blues and they saw everything.

Tucker: you fucking bitch you killed her, she just wanted to live in peace!

Kalawarner: out of the question! Humans don't have the ability to survive in there world with out a sacred gear, ever if they chose to use the power for good there seen as different will be torture out of fear. Have you ever heard anything so absurd? That's just how humane operate, such a wast of power.

Church: you bitch.

Sarge: you think human and a bunch of weaklings?! Think again your looking at a group of humans that did the impossible! Were the reds and blues! And we're going to kick your feathery ass chicken wings! (start to glow)

Simmons: whoa, what happening to sarge? Hes glowing.

Tucker: not as much as caboose is.

True to there words caboose and sarge start to glowing brighter Reynella makes a light spear but cabooses charge at her and punch her in the face.

Cabooses: **MY NAME IS MICHAEL J CABOOSE! AND I!** (grab her wings and throw her to the wall) **HATE!** (grab the thrown light sprear and throw it back to her) **FUCKING BAD ANGLES!**

Grif: holy shit, look at him go, and I think sarge want a piece of her to beat up.

Sarge: caboose throw her to me.

As cabooses roared he throw kalawarner to sarge as he smack his shotgun at her face.

Sarge: now time to die bitch!

But then caboose and sarge glow bright.

Sarge: what in sam minilla?!

Caboose then has an armored eye that glowed blue, then his left arm armored into a deep red gauntlet dragon claw and on his right arm another gauntlet but it's black and a fang-like sword pop out on the wrist, sarge gained red wings on his back with a green and red orbs on the arm wings, then his chest now has blue orbs and he now has red armor on his arms.

Reds and blue: HOLY FUCK!

Sarge: caboose, let's end this.

Kalawarner is now scared of the two and shocked out of disbelief that they can handle a sacred gears power by being human.

Kalawarner: no, this is impossible, how can you humans unlock you sacred gears?! Tell me!

Then she got shot on the wings from behind, she turn to see washington and caralina with their weapons out.

Washington: once you get to know them, they can do the impossible.

Caralina: trust us, we see those idiots do the impossible and they made it possible, oh and look what we found.

Walking to them are two people, the one on the left is wearing pink armor and the other is purple armor and with them is a third with white and purple armor.

?: hey guys.

Grif: oh no, donut, doc and dr gray, my life is over now.

Dr gray: oh my gosh! Everyone is here!

Kalawarner: great more of you freaks?! It doesn't matter, I'll kill you all!

Church: not if we get to say about it.

Church then fired his sniper rifle and missed but the bullet bounded off in many places, everyone is following the bullet, it kept bouncing until it hit kalawarner foreleg.

Church: YES! I hit her! Did anyone oh of course everyone saw that!

Kalawarner: big deal I can he-

Then caboose dash up to her and cut her other arm off that made her scream in pain then sarge rip her wings off and hit her with them.

Sarge: you what? You didn't finished.

Kalawarner: no, this can't be happening.

Tucker: hey bitch, catch.

She then throw a grenade at her with the pick off.

Kalawarner: wh-what.

Then it blow her up and the rings are still in tacked, caboose pick them up and start to teared up a little. Then the research group walked in the church.

Washington: hey guys, what took you so long?

Kiba: we are instructed to stay behind, rias's orders.

Issei: dame, you guys are awesome!

Rias: indeed, but I can't believe that you two can unlock your sacred gears and caboose having all three of them.

Grif: what? That's bullshit, how many dose sarge have?

Rias: only one.

Sarge: ah well, as least I can still kill grif with this thing.

Grif: oh fuck.

Tucker: rias, can you do the same thing what you did to issei?

Rias: turn her to a devil? Sure, (pull out a bishop) do any of you know this piece is?

Simmons: it's a bishop.

Akeno: (appeared) that's correct.

Rias: it's line of power is to heal and protect other devils in the house hold, perhaps the timing is perfect I could use a clergyman.

Caboose: yay! Asia will come back!

Rias: (giggle) look at you, changing so quickly, well its time to have our good sister to be reborn in the underworld. (puts the piece on her chest) in the name of rias gremory I call to Asia argento, hear my command, return my soul from the shadows of death to the human realm, rise one more as my demon servant, rejoice for you have given a new life wake as my healer and clergymen. (As Asia's body begin to glow red)

They waited then her rings start to glow then asia start to wake up.

Caboose: yay! Asia is back!

Rias: yes I don't make it a habit on reviving the desist but her powers can be useful, you reds and blues are her guardians now.

Tucker: you got it, we'll keep her safe.

Asia: uh sarge? Caboose?

Caboose: (hugs her) hi aisa.

Church: hey why not we go home?

Grif: sounds like a great idea, I could sleep for weeks after a night like this.

Sarge: you still got school dirtbag.

Grif: oh fuckballs.


End file.
